clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2012
The Holiday Party 2012 was a party in Club Penguin. It began on the 20th of December, and was confirmed by Polo Field on Twitter. Rockhopper along with Coins for Change returned. Members could buy items from the Holiday Party 2012 Catalog. In the event, players were able to become Reindeer Puffles, Road Racer, or Frost Bite. Free items Daily Gifts The following items were obtainable from a daily calendar. Trivia *The Cool In The Cold music video was released for the party. *There were new temporary emoticons at the party, they were the Freezing Emote, Cookie Emote, and Blue Music Notes Emote. They were first confirmed by Polo Field. He said that these emotes were only for the party. These emotes were also animated. **This was also the first time there were special emotes at a party, and after this, all parties had special limited time emotes. *Buying cookies at the Bakery would count as a Coins for Change donation. *It was the 2nd Holiday Party to cross over years, the others being the Christmas Party 2006, Holiday Party 2013, Holiday Party 2015 and Holiday Party 2016. *Ambient nature sounds were permanently added to some rooms during this party. *Unlike previous Holiday Parties, Santa's Sled could be accessed by all players. **Additionally, Santa's Sled was moved to the Ski Lodge, unlike previous years, where it was located on the Night Club Rooftop. ***Due to this, the Lodge Attic was only accessible by teleportation, through use of the EPF Phone. *This was the 100th party in Club Penguin. Glitches *Although the magic cookies only cost 100 coins, players needed to have at least 200 coins to purchase any. *Sometimes, Rockhopper's player card would display his player card from the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. *Sometimes when players transformed into a Frost Bite, they would turn Old Blue. Gallery Sneak Peeks December 2012 Sneak Peak.png|A sneak peek given by Polo Field 11.JPG|The news for the party on the UK website Screenshot 1732.png|A sneak peek of the Gift Shop and a new emoticon HP2012CPM.jpg|Another sneak peek image CoinsForChange.png|The exterior of the Cookie Shop coins-for-change-2012.png 121128Padaria 0.jpg 8270407453 150834d2f6 z.jpg|A sneak peek of the Beach 8270408009 a4de2888b9.jpg|The emoticons bar Emotes HP2012.png|All three new emotes HP2012 Ski Village SO.png|A sneak peek of the Ski Village by Polo Field Isthisnew?.jpg|Sneak peek of the Forest by Polo Field Login Screens Loginholidayparty2012.png|One of the login screens Holiday Login screen.png|Another login screen Log Off Screens Exit Screen2-Holiday EN.jpg|First log off screen Holiday Party 2012 Log-off Screen #2 (Cool in the Cold).png|Second Log-off Screen about the Cool In The Cold music video Holiday2012LogOffScreen.png|Third Log-off Screen logoffscreenholiday7777.PNG|Fourth log off screen showing members will be able to become reindeer puffles Home Page Homepage Christmas 2012.png|Slide one Homepage2 Christmas 2012.png|Slide two Bb-holiday.jpg|Slide three Rooms Holiday Party 2012 Bakery.png|Bakery Holiday Party 2012 Beach.png|Beach Holiday Party 2012 Beacon.png|Beacon Holiday Party 2012 Book Room.png|Book Room Holiday Party 2012 Captain's Quarters.png|Captain's Quarters Holiday Party 2012 Clothes Shop.png|Clothes Shop Holiday Party 2012 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Holiday Party 2012 Coffee Shop 2.png|Coffee Shop after 1 billion coins reached Holiday Party 2012 Cookie Shop.png|Cookie Shop Holiday Party 2012 Cookie Shop 2.png|Cookie Shop after 1 billion coins reached Holiday Party 2012 Cove.png|Cove Holiday Party 2011 Crow's Nest.png|Crow's Nest Holiday Party 2012 Dock.png|Dock Holiday Party 2011 Dojo.png|Dojo Holiday Party 2012 Dojo Courtyard.png|Dojo Courtyard Holiday Party 2012 Everyday Phoning Facility.png|Everyday Phoning Facility Holiday Party 2012 Fire Dojo.png|Fire Dojo Holiday Party 2012 Forest.png|Forest Holiday Party 2011 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Holiday Party 2012 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Holiday Party 2011 Migrator.png|Migrator Holiday Party 2012 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Holiday Party 2011 Ninja Hideout.png|Ninja Hideout Holiday Party 2012 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Holiday Party 2012 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Holiday Party 2012 Plaza.png|Plaza Holiday Party 2009 Santa's Sled.png|Santa's Sled Holiday Party 2011 Ship Hold.png|Ship Hold Holiday Party 2011 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Holiday Party 2012 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Holiday Party 2012 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Holiday Party 2012 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Holiday Party 2012 Snow Forts 2.png|Snow Forts after 1 billion coins reached Holiday Party 2012 Town.png|Town Transformations yellow race cars.PNG|A yellow Road Racer black race cars.PNG|A black Road Racer lime green race cars.PNG|A lime green Road Racer 1joshuarulesRoadRacerPlayerCard.png|A green Road Racer red race cars.PNG|A Red Road Racer purple race cars.PNG|A Purple Road Racer orange race cars.PNG|An Brown Road Racer light blue race cars.PNG|A Blue Road Racer green race cars.PNG|A Dark Green Road Racer pink race cars.PNG|A Pink Road Racer Arctic white race cars.png|An Arctic White Road Racer brown puffles.PNG|A Reindeer Puffle frostbites.PNG|A Frost Bite Kart Reindeer Puffle and Frost Bite In-Game Looks.PNG|A Road Racer, A Reindeer Puffle, and Frost Bite's In-Game sprites Red nose.png| A Reindeer Puffle with a red nose. (Dance action) Club Penguin Times News and Advertisements Cookie rdgdsrgsd.png|The "Cookies For Change" article on the Issue #373 of the Club Penguin Times Cookie 2.png|Part #2 of the article "Cookies For Change" on Issue #373 of the Club Penguin Times Cookie 3.png|The Upcoming Events Section on the Issue #373 of the Club Penguin Times Holiday dfgdgdgd.png|The "Avast! Holiday Party!" article on the Issue #374 of the Club Penguin Times Holiday 2.png|Part #2 of the article "Avast! Holiday Party" on the Issue #374 of the Club Penguin Times Holiday 3.png|The article "Coins For Change" on the Issue #374 of the Club Penguin Times Holiday 4.png|The Upcoming Events Section on the Issue #374 of the Club Penguin Times Others Beacon telescope.png|The view from the Beacon Telescope HP2012.png|The view from the Cove Binoculars Holiday Party 2012 Map.png|The map a cookie notice.png Member Frost Bite.png member reindeer puffles.png Bakery Instructions.png|Bakery instructions Party Tour Guide Description Holiday Chat Holiday Party 2012 Jokes Videos Join the Holiday Party! Official Club Penguin Coins For Change Starts December 19! Official Club Penguin Sneak Peek Holiday Party Official Club Penguin Names in other languages See also *Holiday Party *Cool In The Cold SWF Music *Main Theme *Inside Buildings *Iceberg *Santa's Sleigh *Bakery *Dock References Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Holiday Parties Category:2012 Category:Holiday Party 2012